Kids!
by miyanos
Summary: In which the guild finds out that Lucy is pregnant before Natsu does.


[**a/n**; This oneshot is very heavily based off of ClumsyMustache's story 'Kids?' (in fact she's written more than half of this oneshot). Definitely check out her stuff, because her NaLu shizz is AMAZING (actually everything she writes is amazing tbh). This _is_ my first time posting here (go easy on me /sobs) and I hope you enjoy this fic!]

* * *

**KIDS?!**

"You okay, Luce?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at the nervous blonde, his eyes following her every move.

Lucy swallowed, silently berating herself for letting her uneasy emotions seep through, "I'm f-fine, Natsu," she reassured him, although her gaze refused to meet his. Natsu pouted, obviously irritated at his girlfriend's stubborn resolve.

"I don't see what the big problem is Luce, you can tell me what's wrong," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest in a childish manner.

"I said there isn't a problem!" Lucy snapped, rising from her – no _their_ – bed. She couldn't help it. Her skin was boiling hot, her head was aching and she had just emptied her entire breakfast in the toilet, not ten minutes ago. To top it off, she didn't know how to tell Natsu what was bothering her.

He tugged her back down on the bed, arms wrapping around her and pulling her close, so their foreheads made contact, "Don't be so weird, Lucy," he smirked at her. The smirk, accompanied with the close contact, caused a blush to dust across her cheeks. His body temperature wasn't helping at all.

In fact, his temperature combined with her unusually heated skin only made the situation ten times more uncomfortable.

Nevertheless, she let a hesitant smile curl her lips, "Happy?"

"_Very_," he whispered, causing another blush to streak across her face.

"How about I fix us some lunch?" she offered, in an attempt to distract him from the buildup of unease settling in her body.

Natsu responded by grabbing her hand and dragging her to the kitchen.

* * *

"Uggh," Lucy moaned, face planted against the wooden countertop of Mirajane's bar. Levy removed her eyes from the book in her hand to stare down worriedly at her friend. She reached out to put a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder only to pull back immediately, in surprise.

"Lucy, you're burning up!" Levy's voice was laced with concern for her blonde friend.

Lucy moaned again. "I know…I know," she muttered, trying to dig herself further into the cold wood, desperate for some source of coolness.

The blue haired girl continued to give Lucy a concerned expression, "You should go home and rest, Lu-chan!" Levy looked completely baffled that Lucy was even able to leave her bed at all.

"I-I can't Levy-chan," Lucy stated, refusing to go further into explanation.

"Why not?" Levy prompted anyways.

Lucy rose her head from her arms and looked up at Levy anxiously, "Well…it's because-

"LUCY YOU'RE BURNING!"

Lucy had been so nervous about revealing her little 'problem' to Levy, that she hadn't noticed Cana reach over to touch her. And as soon as she did, Cana whipped her hand back towards herself, a shocked look on her face, "What are you doing here?! You should be at home, throwing back medicine and sleeping that fever off!"

The blonde's heart stilled as a few faces turned to give them weird looks at the card mage's outburst.

"Cana!" Lucy whined, "Keep it down!"

Cana cast a guilty look around the guild before turning back at Lucy, "Oh. Sorry," she gave the blonde a sheepish smile, "It's just- you're really, _really_ hot Lucy."

Gray, who had walked towards them at Cana's explosion, snorted, "Gee, Cana, I had no idea-

"_Don't_ finish that sentence if you want to live, Gray."

"Lucy, are you okay?" Mirajane's voice joined the group, and Lucy wondered just how many people she would eventually have to explain herself to before Natsu even got a whiff of what was going on. She groaned, head banging the bar counter in defeat.

She felt the barmaid's soft touch and peaked out from her arms to see her smile, "I'm sure I have something for that fever. Don't worry so much about it; you'll be better in no time!"

Lucy appreciated Mira's bright smile and positive attitude, but she couldn't stop herself from looking _guilty_, just as she couldn't with Natsu, "It's not a fever, Mira," she muttered again.

The barmaid's brows furrowed. "Not a fever? If it's not a fever then what-

Mirajane stopped, midsentence, a look of bewilderment on her face. It was so obvious that whatever thought crossed her mind was working to put the pieces together.

"Oh. My. Gosh!"

"What? What is it?" Levy asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

Much to Lucy's horror, Mirajane's lips curved in a sweet, mischievous smile, "Lucy, don't tell me you haven't told Natsu that he's going to be a father."

Lucy froze.

"WHAT?!"

"You're pregnant?!"

"Since when?!"

"Why didn't you tell me, Lu-chan!"

"SHHHHHHH!"

"I-I haven't even told Natsu yet! I don't want the entire guild to find out before he does!" she hurriedly quieted them before directing her words at Mira, with a bewildered look of her own, "How did you even know?"

Mirajane smirked, her hands wiping a mug, "When Laxus and I were expecting Mirai, I shocked everyone and everything I came into contact with, remember? Dragon Slayer magic is very powerful and very dominative," she added with a suggestive wink, "Your baby is probably going to have some kind of fire attribute."

"WOA THAT'S SO COOL, LU-CHAN!"

"Great, another hothead…"

"Gray, don't be so mean."

Lucy groaned, "Is there any way to simmer the heat down? Because it feels like I'm pregnant with an oven."

"Not really," Mirajane frowned, a finger to her chin, "In fact, the heat only grows with the pregnancy. But look at this way; at least you know your child's healthy!" She finished with another bright smile, causing Lucy to grumble. She couldn't understand how her body could get hotter than this? She couldn't understand how her body was even able to endure this much heat.

"Well, there's always Gray," Cana offered, grinning evilly at the ice mage.

Lucy's eyes zeroed in on her friend and a relieved smile overtook her lips, "GRAY! I can't believe I didn't think of this before! Come here!" She bounded from her seat on the barstool and wrapped her arms around him.

Gray's eyes bulged at her grip and the heat radiating off of her body, "H-hey! Lucy, what if Natsu walks in here and sees us?! Flame brain's got a short temper and an even stupider brain! He's going to get the wrong idea!"

"Just shut up and hold me!" Lucy sighed, contentedly. She could feel the heat evaporating off of her body. Gray's inner coolness was definitely doing the trick.

"Lucy!" Gray complained as he tried with all his might to separate himself from his friend.

"I swear to God if you leave me, I'll-

"You'll what?"

Lucy froze for the second time that day, her eyes widening.

Natsu stood in front of the pair with a murderous stare directed towards them. Gray glared down at Lucy with a look that had 'I told you so' written all over it.

"Natsu, I can explain-

"I hope you can," Natsu was still glaring, hands crossed over his chest.

Lucy sighed, arms loosening around Gray and falling to her sides, "It's not what you th-

"You can go to Gray for your problems, but you won't tell me?" he cut her off again, annoying Lucy further.

"It's not that I can't tell you my problems! It's just hard to tell you this one problem," she shot back.

"Well it can't be that hard if you can tell Gray about it!" Natsu stubbornly retorted.

"Gray has nothing to do with my problem, Natsu! Stop taking it so personally!"

The entire room had gone silent, their eyes moving from Natsu to Lucy in complete rapture of their very public couples' quarrel. Even Makarov was intently listening to their conversation with no intention at all to stop them anytime soon.

"I wouldn't have to if I didn't just walk in here to see you clinging onto a half-naked guy!"

"Gray's always half-naked!" Lucy countered, "And I wouldn't have to be 'clinging' onto him if it weren't for you!"

The pink haired man hesitated, confusion halting his anger for a few seconds, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?!"

"IT MEANS I'M PREGNANT AND YOUR DRAGON SLAYER BABY IS BURNING ME UP FROM THE INSIDE OUT!"

Natsu's eyes widened, "What?"

Lucy's hand flew to her mouth, as if she had accidentally leaked something she didn't want him to know.

"Lucy, you're pregnant?" Natsu's expression was a mix of elation and hurt, "Why…would that be difficult to tell me?"

"I didn't know how you'd react! I was so nervous; I didn't know how to tell you," Lucy sniffled, "I didn't want to lose you." She mumbled the last part of her sentence.

"Baka!" Natsu's tone was disbelieving as he moved closer to her, his hand reaching for hers, "Do you really think, for even a second, that I would ever leave you?!" He paused to let his words sink in before drawing her closer to him, a smirk on his lips, "I just can't believe you told Gray before me. You know he'll never let me live that down, right?"

Lucy's lips curled before her arms wrapped around his neck and she let out an elated laugh. The guild resumed its noise with shouts and cheers (and maybe even some suggestive remarks), while Makarov announced quite loudly that the drinks were on him.

"You'll forgive me for not telling you first, right Natsu?" Lucy asked, a twinkle in her eye and her lips spread in an unstoppable smile.

"Of course," Natsu responded, "But only if you promise me one thing."

"What?"

Natsu grinned, "No more hugging half-naked guys. Especially Gray."


End file.
